Talk:Fish Wrangler Wiki
Announcement I will update The Fish of Farovia constantly, as I did with the old wiki. Please try not to edit it unless adding links and images (do not upload outlines). Would appreciate if someone else can ensure that the 'Fish of XXX Island' pages are in sync with The Fish of Farovia which is supposed to be the master article. MarcD 09:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Upon the request of Joe, all Fish images are to be replaced with the shadow/hidden images. --MatthewB 07:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Page I just added a couple 'Spoiler Pages' which prompts the person before it takes them to pages which contain spoilers. Sans Culpra Quest spoiler page: Here - Page name is Spoiler_sansCulpra Magma Reef spoiler page: Here - Page name is Spoiler_magma --MatthewB 05:17, 17 January 2009 (UTC) FW Artist Not quite sure where this would 'fit' but a link to the FW artist would be a nice addition http://www.facebook.com/pages/Daniel-Roper/60177021163 Maybe an ackowledgements section? Possibly including a link to Joe the man himself? :-) Jasman 00:54, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page Edit Using darker wikia skins was making the font impossible to read. Removed them until a better solution comes up.Reported <T• •P]> 18:00, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :The skin being used is light. Did you change your skin? ::EDIT: The only wikia skin which makes it harder to read is the Gaming one. ::--MatthewB 00:10, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::: lol Had written a detailed response and you hit save right before I did and now it is gone.. oh well. I have been using the gaming skin for over a year now as it is easier for me to view light letters on a dark screen, probably from me working on DOS all day at work. You can undo those changes if it is what you want. Will just have to highlight it everytime to view. :::: Reported <T• •P]> 00:30, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Lol, sorry. Would it be easier if I just changed the default wikia theme to 'Gaming'? ::::: MatthewB 00:33, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: lol this is one of of those cases in which there should be a vote with all the "active" users, unless there are not enough active users then it would be the creator, in which I am starting to think is you. ::::::: Reported <T• •P]> 00:37, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: personally prefer the look of this - no idea on other skins, but found the coloured boxes awkward - not cohesive, somehow. Think design & navigation in general could be tweaked, but that does seem to be happening as more content is created. Tania 02:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Honestly, I prefer the white version. And yeh, spot on.. navigation is being tweaked as things develop. Could probably say the Wiki is still in Beta. :::::::: Black Version :::::::: --MatthewB 06:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Quite like what the skin does to the FW logo in the upper left, but otherwise also prefer the current. (though a similar darker blue for the some of the bars that're already blue w/ white text might could be interesting). There's an accessibility aspect too - light text on dark backgrounds for main (blocks of) text can be hard for some vision impaired to read & cause problems for people with epilepsy - even those who aren't considered photosensitive. Tania 09:37, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Known Bugs Page Didn't know where to start a discussion about this, so here goes. Should we start a page to keep up with known bugs and outdated text in the game? I think this would be useful information for players (to know that a particular bug exists and perhaps when it is resolved) as well as make it easier for Joe to see what might need fixing. If we link it to the main page (under Gameplay? Self-Help?) it should probably have a spoiler warning. Thoughts? --Hyperchao 02:07, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Background Images Does anyone know how to fill text boxes with background images? I'm trying to incorporate stuff like Blue-bg.gif‎ to the main page. MarcD 11:02, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Link to Chat Could someone please add a link to Chat in the "Community" section? Thanks! Howcheng 18:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Done -Jasman 20:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Game status info box? In light of the recent frequent game down events, and not able to access forums when it's happening, I think adding a "Game Status" box on top of the official news might be useful? And if the game is down, it can be updated if someone finds information from Joe or was able to read something before the downtime. --Jayberwock 12:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, I'm sure there are people who actually keep in contact with Joe through email. So does anybody know why the game is down now? In the three months or so I've been playing, I don't remember a downtime like this. -- Zach C 13:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Is their an article covering on what features are disabled due to the facebook issue regarding FBJS over Ajax. -- 05:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) "Latest Game News" Should this section of the front page be updated as Joe changes text near the FW Banner - at the moment it seems fairly dated. Miker5825 23:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :That is the intent yes. If you see it out of date, feel free to update it yourself. -Jasman 11:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok - I just wasn't sure if it was meant to be keeping the Sig's Lair levels secret or something, I will update it if it is obviously out of date. Miker5825 11:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Main Page HTML codes - change to wikitext? Hi all, I just was looking at the code for the main page, and I noticed that it has lots of html. I converted the table to wikitext, and I think we should change it to this version, so it is easier for us wiki people to edit, rather then html (we all know wiki markup, but some don't know html) There it is - instead of this: Gameplay Fish | Islands | Monthly Tournament | Night Fishing | Third Party Trips | Quests | Wranglers' Guide '''Tools of Wrangling Poles | Boats | Chum | Skills | Resources | Resource Exchange Self-Help Glossary | FAQ Forum Help Desk | Watercooler Community Contribution Awards | | Third-Party Tools | Portal | Chat Terms of Service Fish Wrangler Terms of Service | Wiki Terms of Service ' So, opinions? miker5825 10:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) fish of waterport. could someone who is familiar with editing Wiki please add the witch fish to the waterport fish list? I would do it but am completly confused as to how the controls to do so work. Thanks :Done. Jasman 00:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) how to improve faster Ive been playing for about 3months and i cant seem to be going anywhere and i cant seem to catch the better fish. So how do i start leveling up and make it alot more fun.. :Click 'My Profile' on Fish Wrangler, then paste the link here - I'll give you some tips :) :miker5825 22:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Poll So, I've put a poll on the main page - every weekend it can be changed. If you notice it is the weekend, and it is still the same old poll, feel free to change it to ''anything fish wrangler related, that people might have an opinion about :). Just put the old poll on Fish Wrangler Wiki/Poll Archive, so we can see old results, for nostalgia's sake :P miker5825 05:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Separate Lot i know u can catch the poison oak fish with liquid gold but what else do i need bait wise my pole is level 80 ''Preceding Unsigned Comment by (talk) '' '''I'm trying to get into FW so my question may be simple to some.It is:HOW do I get on a night fishing trip?I went to the page for night fishing,TRIED to join a trip and when I checked,it said I didn't go.Can someone help me please!!!!!! In REAL LIFE,I've been fishing for over 45yrs.ANY help will be appreciated!!! Emmett Preceding Unsigned Comment by (talk) * https://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/night-fishing?alt=faq This can probably help you. Either you were too late or did too many skips if you didn't go though. Jeydo (talk) 00:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC)